The proposed research will measure and study patterns of Hispanic and black residential segregation in 1970 and 1980 in 60 large SMSAs. Where Asians comprise a large enough share of an SMSA's population, they will also be included in the study. The analysis will determine the effect of basic social and economic factors on the level of each group's segregation from Anglo whites. It will also examine the impact of population composition in determining the extent of each group's spatial isolation. A set of ten important urban areas will be chosen for a detailed analysis of neighborhood transition, focusing on the mechanisms which lead to homogenous racial or ethnic areas. We will also estimate several different models of Hispanic and black segregation. One will estimate the contribution of voluntary and involuntary factors to each group's segregation. The other will model the simultaneous effects of many social and economic variables in generating segregation, and will estimate some of the outcomes that result because of segregation. We will also study the effects of spatial autocorrelation on such models.